Majas
by Nebula Signi
Summary: Hal yang selalu diabaikan para Penulis; yang lebih mementingkan alur cerita. Sasuke bukan penulis, tapi menggunakan majas sebagai alat untuk pendekatan dengan Hinata. Oneshot.


**Sasuke - Hinata**

**Disclaimer: Murni punya saya. Chara-nya punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Saya peringatkan. Fiksi adalah cerita yang dikhayalkan. Jadi, terserah saya yang membuat cerita karena imajinasi tidak bisa dipaksakan. AU, OoC, Typo(s) dan berbagai peringatan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Majas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tau majas kan?

Itu tuh, yang ada dipelajaran bahasa Indonesia.

Tau gak?

Ya ampun! Gak tau?! Ketahuan nih, murid yang gak memerhatikan pelajaran.

Baiklah, saya akan jelaskan. Untuk yang belum tau tolong perhatikan. Bagi yang sudah tau tolong arahkan jalan yang lurus (?) untuk yang belum tau.

_Majas_, adalah bentuk kiasan atau bahasa yang indah yang ditunjukan untuk meningkatkan efek tertentu. Majas sering pula disebut Gaya Bahasa.

Menurut Prof. Dr. H. G. Tarigan, majas adalah cara mengukapkan pikiran melalui bahasa secara khas yang memperlihatkan jiwa dan kepribadian penulis. Unsur kebahasaan antara lain: pilihan kata, frasa, klausa, dan kalimat.

Udah tau kan?

Belum paham? Ikutin aja deh pengalaman Sasuke dengan majas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari pagi mulai bersinar, burung pun bernyanyi seolah menyambut kedatanganmu. Daun-daun bergerak riang, mengucapkan, "Selamat pagi teman." Di sebuah jendela Sasuke merasakan betapa lembutnya udara pagi. Ia merasakan keakraban, seakan-akan ia telah beberapa tahun tinggal di sini.

Dan berharaplah semoga hari ini akan menjadi hari yang lebih baik daripada hari kemarin.

Tidur larut, bangun pagi-pagi, kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidak dapat dihindari. Kantung mata menghitam, mata bertambah sipit, kelopak mata membesar dan membengkak persis seperti orang beler. Gara-gara kebiasaan itu aktifitas di kelas akan jadi terganggu, kalau nantinya ditanya guru malah jadi gagu. Ketika ia berjalan di koridor sekolah, tidak sengaja ia bertemu gadis lugu. Kebetulan sekali.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-san." Oh… suara merdumu bagaikan lonceng surga yang menentramkan hati.

"Selamat pagi Hinataku. Selamat pagi cintaku." Badan yang tadinya membungkuk, ia tegakkan. Muka yang tadinya sepat, ia coba segarkan. Bibir yang melengkung kebawah menjadi melengkung keatas. Memang, suara merdu Hinata berefek pada Sasuke.

"E-eh?! S-Sa-Sasuke-san mengigau ya?" perempuan mana yang tidak terkejut? Ketika seorang laki-laki menjawab ucapan 'selamat pagi'–mu seperti itu. Padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang khusus.

Tersadar dari perkataannya yang tadi, Sasuke membenarkan, "Maaf, tadi itu bagian dari penghafalan majas." Memang dasar, Sasuke si lelaki angkuh yang selalu jaim di depan semua perempuan; Uchiha jenius yang selalu punya beribu alasan.

"Majas? Ah! Iya, materi yang akan diajarkan oleh Seiko-sensei. D-dan yang tadi itu termasuk majas _Repetisi_ kan?"

Benar sekali. _Repetisi_,adalah majas pengulangan kata-kata sebagai penegasan yang diurut dalam baris yang tidak salah memilih Hinata sebagai gadis idamannya. Selain pintar, ia juga perempuan yang baik hati. Ia sangat setuju atas perkataan Lee ketika dimana semua orang membandingkan kecantikan Hinata dengan Sakura. Saat itu Lee mengatakan, "Hinata-san cantik apa adanya." Tapi ia benci saat Naruto berbicara pada Hinata, "Banyak yang tidak aku tau tentang kamu, tapi aku tidak pernah terkejut melihat kamu berbuat baik. Itu yang aku suka darimu." Tch! Ketahuan sekali dia menguntit Hinata.

"Ya, tadi adalah majas repetisi. Sudah berapa majas yang kau hafal, Hinata?" Mungkin ini percakapannya dengan Hinata yang paling lama, karena sebelumnya mereka jarang bertegur sapa.

"Lumayan banyak, Sasuke-san. T-tapi ada beberapa majas yang aku masih belum me-mengerti membuat contoh k-kalimatnya." Ini adalah kesempatan. Dan kesempatan tidak akan datang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu membuat contoh kalimat majas?" keberuntungan menghampirimu, bani Adam.

"I-iya."

Yosh! Hari ini lebih baik daripada hari kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng sekolah dibunyikan. Bunyi dentingan menggema di lorong-lorong sekolah. Semua siswa-siswi memasuki kelas begitu juga dengan para Guru yang mengajar.

Seiko-sensei memasuki kelas. Memberikan salam hangat pada anak-anak didikannya dan mengatakan bahwa materi pelajaran kali ini adalah _Majas_.

Mereka menyiapkan perlengkapan pelajaran. Bunyi ritsleting terdengar diseisi kelas dibarengi bunyi debaman buku yang diletakan dipermukaan meja. Pertemuan minggu kamarin Seiko-sensei sudah menjelaskan pengertian majas dan macam-macam majas. Sekarang, pertemuan kali ini ia memberi tugas pada para murid untuk membuat kalimat dari macam-macam majas yang ia pilihkan yaitu, _Personifikasi_, _Perumpamaan_, _Hiperbola_, dan _Paralelisme_. Ia juga memberikan keringanan bagi murid yang belum mengerti untuk bekerjasama dengan yang sudah mengerti. Ini adalah kesempatan Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa kursinya menghampiri Hinata. Membuat kegaduhan kecil yang menarik perhatian Seiko-sensei.

"Uchiha-kun. Apa yang kau lalukan?" tanyanya.

"Hinata membutuhkan saya, sensei." Jawab Sasuke yang kemudian mendapat persetujuan.

Ia meletakan kursinya di sebelah kanan meja Hinata, lalu ia menyapa, "Hei." Rasa kantuknya meluap begitu saja ketika ia melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Ia belum pernah merasakan rasa bibir Hinata, jadi ia belum tahu apa rasanya. Jika Hinata tersenyum saja sudah manis, apalagi rasa bibir Hinata? Pasti lebih manis. Mungkin nanti ia akan merasakannya.

"Maaf, jika k-kebodohanku merepotkanmu, Sasuke-san." Selain baik hati, Hinata ternyata juga rendah diri.

"Tidak. Kau tidak merepotkanku dan kau tidak bodoh. Menurutku kau itu pintar." Jarang-jarang Sasuke memuji orang, tapi Hinata adalah pengecualian.

Akibat perkataannya, rona merah muncul di tulang pipi Hinata seperti tomat ceri yang akan menyembul dari sana. Sasuke terkekeh melihat Hinata yang memerah. Kalau dilihat-lihat Hinata bertambah manis yang seperti itu. Tidak seperti perempuan lain yang mukanya memerah akibat menahan marah.

"Kita mulai," _pendekatan kita _"kau… siap?" _jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? _"Ya, kau harus siap." Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki pemaksa.

Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Sasuke bertanya padanya 'kau… siap?' dan belum sempat ia menjawab, Sasuke sudah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Hinata juga tidak banyak tahu tentang Sasuke. Menurutnya, Sasuke adalah lelaki misterius dan sulit ditebak. Matanya selalu tajam, tapi ketika Sasuke melihatnya, mata itu akan berubah menjadi lembut seperti kapas terbawa angin mangayun kebawah menuruni ketinggian dan mendarat di tanah dengan lembut.

"Kita mulai dari _Personifikasi_." Sasukenya yang memulai.

_Personifikasi_, adalah majas yang melekatkan sifat-sifat insani pada barang atau benda yang tidak bernyawa ataupun pada ide yang abstrak. Contohnya: Bunga ros menjaga dirinya dengan duri.

Sasuke memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang menulis. Menompang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang berpikir keras. Dan pandangannya pun jatuh ke jari-jari Hinata. "Jari indahmu menari-nari saat kau menulis."

Hinata menoleh. Melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lembut. "Ah…," desahnya "A-apa itu contoh dari m-majas personifikasi?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Apa kau juga sudah membuat contohnya." Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk. Memberikan bukunya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membaca deretan tulisan Hinata yang rapi sesuai dengan kepribadiannya.

'_Daun kelapa melambai-lambai di tepi pantai_' contoh majas personifikasi yang sering Sasuke temukan.

"Bisakah kau membuat contoh yang berhubungan denganku?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap Hinata dengan lekat.

Hinata mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke. Ia mencoba berpikir mencari contoh kalimat majas personifikasi yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke tapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, ia tidak dapat berpikir.

Hinata memegang bahu Sasuke. Menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tidak semakin condong. Dengan kegugupannya, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan, "M-ma-maaf S-Sasuke-san. N-nafasmu menggelitik w-wajahku." Kadang tanpa kita sadari, perkataan kita juga dapat menjadi contoh _Majas Personifikasi_.

Tidak masalah jika contohnya tidak berhubungan dengannya. Yang penting Hinata membuat contoh kalimat karena dirinya. Sasuke membebaskan Hinata, menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Majas personifikasi sudah dipelajari, majas selanjutnya setia menanti.

Majas selanjutnya adalah _Perumpamaan_, yaitu padanan kata atau simile yang berarti seperti. Secara eksplisit jenis majas ini ditandai oleh pemakaian kata: _seperti_, _sebagai_, _ibarat_, _bagaikan_, _umpama_, _bak_, _laksana_, _serupa_. Contoh kalimatnya: Wajahnya _bagaikan_ bulan purnama.

Ia menatap Hinata lagi. Mencari objek yang bagus untuk dijadikan contoh kalimat _Majas Perumpamaan_ dan ia menemukannya. Tangannya terangkat terulur mengambil beberapa helai rambut Hinata dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Rambutmu bagaikan langit malam." Majas ini memang cocok untuk memuji seseorang secara fisik.

Ada yang aneh pada Sasuke hari ini. Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap pada Hinata seperti ini. Sasuke selalu acuh padanya walaupun pandangan matanya terlihat ramah. Dunia tidak terbalik, dunia juga tidak terbelah, langit hari ini pun cerah, tapi perubahan Sasuke merayah hati Hinata.

Mata Sasuke yang hitam, Hinata tatap dengan kekaguman. Cahaya matahari pagi menyorot melalui jendela yang terbuka menubruk punggung Sasuke yang sepi dan kokoh. Cahayanya melebar, Sasuke seperti bermandikan cahaya laksana malaikat yang turun dari langit yang diutus oleh Tuhan untuk memberikan berita baik pada sang kalifah. Warna matanya pekat seperti arang dan bercahaya bak batu _Ónix_.

"W-wa-warna matamu serupa dengan a-arang."

"Apa?"

"M-ma-maksudku, M-matamu bak batu ónix."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar Hinata bicara seperti itu. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat ia melihat Hinata yang menundukkan kepala dan memerah lagi. Hinata memang gadis pemalu, tapi kenapa dia harus malu? Seharusnya Sasuke yang malu karena ia melakukan hal yang memalukan. Perubahan sikap Sasuke memang sulit ditebak. Di depan perempuan lain ia bersikap _devil-may-care_, tapi di depan Hinata ia bersikap _mindfully_. Apalagi ia menunjukan perhatiannya pada Hinata di dalam kelas. Iya, di dalam kelas. Ada siswa-siswi lain selain dirinya dan Hinata. Seiko-sensei juga jangan dilupakan.

Sadar atas perbuatannya, Sasuke menoleh kanan-kiri melihat siswa-siswi yang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing dan Seiko-sensei yang duduk tenang di kursinya sambil membaca buku. Bersyukur mereka tidak melihat perbuatan memalukan yang ia lakukan. Kalau mereka tahu bisa-bisa ia akan menjadi bahan ejekan.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdeham, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sial! Kenapa ia bisa ketularan malunya Hinata?

"K-kita mulai lagi, H-Hinata?" sejak kapan ia jadi tergagap.

"I-iya."

"Sekarang _Hiperbola_. Akan ku bacakan pengertiannya," suasana berubah menjadi canggung dan malunya berubah menjadi kegugupan, "_Hiperbola_ adalah…," jantungnya berdetak kencang, jangan sampai Hinata mendengar, "m-majas yang…," atur nafas, tarik dan hembuskan secara perlahan, "mengandung pernyataan yang berlebih-lebihan dengan maksud untuk memperhebat, meningkatkan kesan dan pengaruhnya." Majas ini sangat cocok untuk merayu seseorang. Sasuke ingin mencoba, tapi detak jantungnya tidak melambat malah tambah cepat seperti habis lari 10 kilometer dan ia juga tidak pandai merayu.

"Hinattaaa!" suasana bertambah buruk saat suara pengganggu muncul seperti hama serangga yang memakan hasil perkebunan milik Pak petani. Suara si pengganggu juga tidak enak didengar.

"Suaramu menggelegar memecahkan gendang telingaku!" bentak Sasuke pada si pengganggu. Ia lelaki yang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi untuk merayu, jadi ia menggunakan kalimat majas hiperbola untuk membentak si pengganggu.

Tidak terima atas perkataan Sasuke, si pengganggu marah, "Apa?! Lagian siapa yang memanggil dirimu?! Dan siapa suruh kau mendengar suaraku?!" wajah si pengganggu memerah menahan gejolak amarah.

"K-Kiba-kun, Sasuke-san tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Hinata menengahi.

"Dia mengejekku, Hinata. Dia bilang suaraku menggelegar memecahkan gendang telinganya." Adu kiba pada Hinata.

"Begitu saja marah. Persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek." Ucap Sasuke bosan.

"Tentu saja aku marah! Memangnya suaraku ini petir yang menyambar gendang telingamu sampai pecah?! Aku juga bukan anak kecil yang merengek, Uchiha!" teriak kiba penuh amarah, mengundang perhatian semua orang didalam kelas.

"Ada apa, Inuzuka-kun?" tanya Seiko-sensei yang tidak tahu permasalahannya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, sensei. M-maaf mengganggu semuanya." Pernyataan Hinata membuat mereka kembali fokus pada tugas mereka, begitu juga dengan Seiko-sensei yang kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kenapa kau membela–"

"K-Kiba-kun, Sasuke-san t-tidak bermaksud berkata seperti i-itu. Tadi itu adalah c-contoh dari majas hiperbola." Hinata tidak membela Sasuke, ia hanya tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman.

"Benarkah?" Kiba yakin Hinata tidak berbohong karena Hinata tidak pandai berbohong. Lagipula, Hinata adalah sahabatnya dari kecil ketika mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Hinata mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

"Hahahaha…!" tawanya tanpa rasa bersalah, "Hei, Uchiha! Tadinya aku kesini ingin bertanya pada Hinata tentang majas hiperbola. Aku bingung membuat contohnya," Kiba menepuk bahu Sasuke berkali-kali, "mungkin aku akan menggunakan contoh yang kau katakan tadi," ia menoleh ke Hinata, "terima kasih ya, Hinata." Kiba kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa ada beban yang berarti.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-san." Wajah Hinata memancarkan penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Tidak apa. Tak perlu minta maaf."

Seharusnya Kiba yang meminta maaf, bukan Hinata. Kata yang ia katakan pada Kiba memang cocok untuk si pengganggu itu. Tapi Hinata mengartikan bahwa perkataanya adalah contoh dari majas hiperbola. Tak apalah, yang penting masalahnya selesai. Ia sudah berharap hari ini harus lebih baik daripada hari kemarin. Hanya karena Kiba harapannya sirna? Tak akan pernah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata, kau... menyukaiku tidak?" tanya Sasuke diselimuti perasaan ragu.

Hianta tidak tahu, ia tidak mengerti, ia bingung, tapi ia tetap tersenyum walaupun ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum.

Sasuke mengartikan senyuman Hinata sebagai jawaban bahwa Hinata juga menyukainya. "Jawab sajalah, Hinata. Tidak perlu malu." karena yang ia butuhkan adalah jawaban langsung dari bibir Hinata.

Dan Hinata tetap tersenyum. Jiwa Sasuke bergulung naik meninggi, "A-aku menyukai Sasuke-san sebagai t-teman, mungkin?" Lalu turun melembah jatuh kebawah.

Hari ini harus lebih baik daripada hari kemarin. Hari ini harus lebih baik. Lebih baik. Harus. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus seperti Romeo; rela melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatka Juliete walaupun ceritanya berbeda.

Sasuke membuka buku tulisnya. Menuliskan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Hinata. Tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat menimbulkan bunyi gesekan kertas dengan pena. Selesai dengan tulisannya, lalu ia memberikan bukunya pada Hinata.

**_Hinata, engkaulah bayanganku_**

**_Hinata, kau gelisah malamku_**

**_Hinata, tirai kabutku_**

**_Hinata, kau buka pagi baruku_**

"A-apa ini contoh dari majas p-pa-paralelisme?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Bukan. Itu bukan majas paralelisme."

_Majas_ _Paralelisme_, adalah gabungan dari majas Anafora***** dan Epifora******. Majas Anafora, Epifora, dan Paralelisme masuk ke dalam _Majas Perulangan_.

Jika itu memang bukan contoh dari majas paralelisme. "L-lalu apa?"

"Itu kenyataan yang ku alami."

Selalu saja begini. Sasuke selalu membuat Hinata bingung setengah mati. Tadi Sasuke bertanya padanya 'Apa ia menyukai Sasuke', Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu, Hinata menjawab bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke sebagai teman. Menurutnya jawaban itu yang paling benar karena mereka tidak memiliki hubungan yang khusus.

Sasuke menulis kata-kata untuknya yang juga tidak ia mengerti. Ia pikir itu adalah contoh dari majas yang mereka pelajari. Tapi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kenyataan yang ia alami. Ia senang berada di sisi Sasuke, ia juga nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya saat Sasuke menjawab sapaannya. Detak jantungnya pun juga berubah cepat saat Sasuke mendekatinya. Jika ini perasaan suka, Hinata ragu. Tapi, jika ini perasaan cinta, Hinata yakin. Apa Hinata harus lebih dulu mengatakan; ia mencintai Sasuke? Sedangkan perasaan Sasuke padanya hanya sebatas suka?

"Sasuke–" Sasuke mengambil bukunya kembali dari Hinata, menulis lagi yang Hinata tidak ketahui.

Kali ini Sasuke menulisnya tidak cepat tapi lambat namun penuh penghayatan. Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke tuliskan. 1 menit terlewatkan ibarat 1 hari bagi Hinata. Rasa penasarannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke memberikan bukunya pada Hinata. Ia mulai membaca, tulisan Sasuke lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

**_Kau adalah pencuru hati_**

**_Mencuri menggunakan mata hati_**

**_Suaramu ibarat lonceng dari surga_**

**_Halus dan menyapa puncak-puncak rasa_**

**_Nafasmu mengalun terbang bersama udara_**

**_Menembus batas garis khatulistiwa_**

**_Matamu bagaikan lembayung_**

**_Yang mampu mencuri perhatian orang_**

**_Hei! Gadis cantik yang ku sayang_**

**_Jadilah milikku seorang_**

Apa ini puisi cinta? Atau…

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

…pernyataan cinta.

Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke. Mata Sasuke menampilkan keseriusan, jarinya memeluk jari Hinata. Mengantarkan rasa hangat yang belum pernah Hinata rasakan. Hinata tersenyum dan menganguk pelan. Pipinya memerah menyamai warna merah buah delima. Tidak perlu tidak mengerti lagi. Tidak perlu bingung lagi. Dan tidak perlu ragu lagi karena sekarang perasaannya sama seperti perasaan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini lebih baik daripada hari kemarin kan, Sasuke?

Ini bukan karena kalimat majas yang kau buat untuk Hinata, tapi karena ke gigihanmu untuk mendapatkannya.

Besok adalah hari istimewamu bersama Hinata.

Sekali lagi. Keberuntungan menghampirimu, bani Adam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** **Anafora: majas repetisi yang merupakan perulangan kata pertama pada setiap baris atau kalimat.

**** **Epifora: kebalikan dari anafora.

_Devil-may-care_: masa bodoh

_Mindfully_: dengan penuh perhatian

**Fiksi pertama saya. Maaf, jika mengecewakan. Saya hanya memakai 4 majas yang sering dipakai. Jika, saya menggunakan semua majas yang ada, mungkin fiksi ini akan panjang. Fiksi ini sudah di edit berkali-kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Lebih banyak mengunakan majas Metafora dan Perumpamaan. Majas Personifikasi dan Hiperbola hanya sedikit, tapi jika latarnya di tempat yang terbuka majas Personifikasi dan Hiperbola pasti akan banyak digunakan.**

**Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca fiksi saya yang jauh dari kata sempurna. Saran dan kritik anda saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**Review?**

**Nebula Signi**


End file.
